Savior
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Alone in a dimension that is not her own Kagome meets a goofy individual that despite their differences in age and power she just can't let go of.
1. Good Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ.

**_Pairing_**

_: Goku x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Stupid well. Stupid alien – looking all attractive and well-muscled. She honestly didn't know where she went wrong. _

**Savior  
Chapter One: Good Girl **

x . . . . x

Kagome believed that her Mama tried her best to bring her children up 'right' despite the lack of fatherly figure in the house (Grandpa didn't count – the old man was senile long before Souta was born) and Kagome's various trips back into time. The young woman had always tried to do what was right.

She let Kikyo live.

She let Inuyasha do whatever he wanted really – up to a point.

She brought chocolate to Sango during her womanly times.

She let Shippo run rampant.

She let Miroku get in a few free gropes.

Hell – she even brought cat nip for Kirara!

She was a descent and upstanding kind of girl … or so she thought.

A problem with the well causing her to end up in a completely different universe may have made her moral compass a little bit screwed. After all, what other reason could she have for letting this – this _man _(alien?) have his wicked way with her?

"Ahh~ Kagome-chan! This food is delicious and you've made _so _much! Thank you!" the taller male leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and moved to nuzzle the back of her neck affectionately. A light blush colored her cheeks and she tried to get past the dryness in her mouth. It took her a moment but she managed to swallow and clear her throat.

She turned and looked up into dark yet decidedly blissful hues. She didn't have time to react when he made a one of his lightning quick movements and had her sitting on the counter top, his lips covering hers gently. She sighed, slowly getting used to the amount of affection the male showed her and returned his kiss. A moment or so and she was mewling against his mouth as large, calloused hands moved over her form in appreciation. As he pulled away, Kagome blinked back the haziness in her eyes and barely had time to catch brace herself a top the counter as he turned from her and took a seat at the table and began to dig in with gusto.

"Goku!" she half-heartedly scolded the man that was twice her age. He gave her his most innocent expression as she righted herself and fixed her clothing. "Honestly! Give a girl some warning!" her blush returned full force as he gave her an appreciative glance.

"Aww! Kagome-chan!" he whined almost like a child. "You can't blame me! It's all your fault for tasting so good _and _making dinner!"

Kagome huffed as the older male chuckled as she turned her back to him, grumbling all the while she made dessert.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: ** IDK if I am going to continue this. I did a quick short for fun! I love Goku and honestly – all those muscles? Kill me. x/x


	2. How it Began

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ.

**_Pairing_**

_: Goku x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Stupid well. Stupid alien – looking all attractive and well-muscled. She honestly didn't know where she went wrong. _

**Savior  
Chapter Two: How it Began **

x . . . . x

_ "Here Inuyasha… take the jewel and make your wish."_

_Amber hues looked at the small jewel glowing light pink in her hands. The hanyou lifted clawed fingertips and for a moment Kagome thought he would take it. Instead those calloused digits gripped her fingers and enclosed them around the Shikon. She looked up at Inuyasha shook his head after a moment or so._

_"There is nothing that I want… you – you've given me everything." Inuyasha swallowed after a moment of difficulty, "I have friends who accept me, a place to call home, people that give me purpose… I'm content." Kagome blinked back proud tears and through herself into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and buried his nose in her hair. _

_._

She awoke with drying tears on her cheeks in the middle of the night. Goku snored at her side and the miko of another dimension grew restless as her thoughts drifted to another plane. After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable Kagome moved silently from the bed that she shared with Goku and made her way to the front door. Quiet as a mouse she slipped outside and allowed herself to bask in the moon's glow.

She had only been in this world for seven months. One day she jumped down the well to go home and visit her family and the next thing she knew she was touching down in the middle of nowhere. There was no well to leap back into or any defining landmarks – just sprawling green land and no jewel. At first she panicked and freaked out and then she began walking.

Walking eventually took her to the house she was currently residing at and meeting the goofy male that occupied her thoughts 95% of the time. However, when she met him he had been a shell of what he was now. He had a wife and several children that resided in a city she had yet to see. A divorce because his wife couldn't handle the fighting anymore that he partook in quite often. For Kagome fighting had been life – not the same fighting that Goku did but rather the fighting that killed youkai. At the time Kagome had seen no other solution then to knock on an unfamiliar door in an unfamiliar place.

Goku had been surprised to see her in all her school girl glory and had asked if she was looking for his youngest. Kagome, worried, curious, and hungry shook her head and inquired the year. Being told it was 781 AD had her faint dead away. When she came to she had been given food and Goku obviously picked up on her displacement due to her reaction to the year and offered her a place to stay. Kagome couldn't allow herself to stay free of charge and offered to clean and cook which Goku had no problem with.

His ability to retain an almost childlike disposition had appealed to her in many ways and soon a month passed then two and the next thing she knew she was spilling her guts and he was spilling his. It left both feeling much better afterward and Kagome was able to gather some semblance of a life and concentrate on other things... like Goku. He was so kind to her and asked nothing of her. Soon Kagome began to watch him train in the yard in the early mornings before she made breakfast and couldn't deny the fact her mouth went dry every time he took off his shirt and he glistened with sweat. Lust was a powerful thing and there was no doubt in her mind that she lusted after her 'landlord'.

It was a hot summer evening and the air conditioning had gone out and to fight the humidity they both settled on little to no clothing and decided that going outside would be better than being in the house. Both so eager to get outside stumbled into one another at the doorway and he was just _so close _and she had seen the way his eyes seemed to follow her. She just couldn't help herself when her fingers touched his chest and he tensed but did not stop her curious exploration of his toned upper body. She had wanted to say she didn't know what possessed her to touch him like that but she knew… in this world where no one knew her she didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations. She could do what she wanted and who would she disappoint?

No one and Kagome just didn't care.

.

_Her fingers stopped at the waistband of his orange pants and cerulean hues glanced up worried, questioning, and fearful of rejection. Was it a sin to want someone so innocent and beautiful? Someone so young and passionate about everything she did? If so he was going to hell and he knew it. He was more than half her age. Even though he didn't look his age of 43 he most definitely was. It wasn't love but it wasn't completely lust… it was something softer, something different tempered by his years and her wisdom._

_She was a child but God he couldn't stop the tightening of his loins every single time he laid his eyes on her. She was killing him every time she walked into a room. He had iron control and it cracked the moment her hands touched the waistband of his pants but it did not shatter. He would _not _fall on her like some wild animal no matter how much he wanted to. His lips covered hers and he kissed her with patient and practiced strokes of his tongue. She was fumbling and inexperienced and he had found it endearing and absolutely perfect. She made him feel like no other and her youth appealed to him more than he cared to admit. She kissed like she spoke – all passion and nothing held back. _

_He wondered if he could do this without feeling like a pedophile. _

_When he pulled away and gazed at her flushed cheeks, bruised lips, and half glazed eyes…_

_It was done. He could do this with no guilt and little care for any consequences. _

_Their love making that night was filled with laughter and whispered words of a mutual caring, loneliness, and understanding. _

_Yet not quite of love – not yet at least._

_._

The rest was history.

Sometimes their love making was serious, Goku or herself on a mission to drive the shadows from one another's eyes.

Other times it was a quick and hard and she was reminded just how much strength Goku held in his body.

More often than not though they touched one another and laughed and joked and it was just an overall fun experience after all it was _Goku _and he was just such a goofball.

Heavy hands on her shoulders startled her from her thoughts and Goku's chuckle reached her ears. She fell into the circle of his arms as he ran his hands along her shoulders. "Sorry – I didn't mean to startle you. You okay?"

Kagome nodded and turned her head to breathe in his scent as she sighed, "Yeah – I'm just thinking about you."

There was humor in his voice when he kissed her temple and stated, "Aw. That's so _cute, _Kagome-chan!"

She blushed and pouted, "They were some serious thoughts! Not cute!"

Goku pulled away and turned her to face him, "What were you thinking?" he teased lightly.

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip lightly and Goku fought tooth and nail to wait for her to speak instead of ravishing her there. As she continued to test his major lack of control around her she blurted out, "I think I love you!"

There was silence as Goku cocked his head to the side and crossed well muscled arms over an equally well muscled chest. She fidgeted until he leaned over to make eye contact with her and he stated with a grin on his lips, "I _know _I love you so I think we're good!"

Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding and light tears filled her eyes. She never thought she would tell the words to anyone other than Inuyasha but there she was! The best part of it all was that he loved her! He loved _her_! She threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. She wasn't naïve enough to believe he didn't care for his ex-wife – she had given him a family and that was a bond none could touch but the fact of the matter was that he said it to her back.

Goku didn't really understand the crying but that was fine because he was content to hold her in his arms.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Fact of life? My favorite kind of sex is the playful kind. The kind where you guys can laugh and cuddle and just have fun. I feel like Goku would have that kind of sex~ more often than not. Well – I continued it :3 I may add another three installments. Love you guys!


	3. Unpleasant Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ.

**_Pairing_**

_: Goku x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Stupid well. Stupid alien – looking all attractive and well-muscled. She honestly didn't know where she went wrong. _

**Savior  
Chapter Three: Unpleasant Surprise **

x . . . . x

The insistent knocking at the front door was beginning to grate on Kagome's nerves. She just wanted some _sleep_. Honestly! Apparently that was too much to ask for. She grouchily tapped Goku's chest, eyes closed, and still more asleep than awake. "Goku. Wake up and get the door!" she grumbled. Goku continued to snore and the miko's taps grew to angry slaps on his chest – not that he _really _felt them. "Goku! Get the door!"

The saiyan continued to snore and Kagome cursed him angrily as she slithered from his embrace and the warmth of their bed. Through half lidded orbs she slipped on one of Goku's fighting tops that littered the floor and grabbed a pair of black boy cut panties. She flinched at the soreness of her legs but had little time to worry about _why _they were sore. With a last venomous look at the male on the bed she left the bedroom and hazily walked to the front door. Tapping her cheeks and blinking the sleep from her eyes Kagome opened the door where a woman's hand was poised to knock once more.

Kagome stared at the woman with light blue eyes and teal hair styled in a cute bob. She was older than she was, most likely late forties, dressed stylishly, with pearls glittering at her neck and ears. In the woman's free hand was a basket of what Kagome could smell was freshly baked food. The older woman looked Kagome up and down once and she immediately had a foreboding feeling watching as the other female gaped at her state of dress.

Clearing her throat Kagome tentatively asked, "May I help you?"

The other woman jumped at the sound and immediately her persona changed from curious to tense. Her back straightened and her tone was cool when she inquired, "Is Goku home?"

The miko swallowed and opened the door, ushering her in, "Yes, he's still asleep but I'll go get him! Please have a seat!" the woman entered and glanced around as she went to the living room to sit on one of the couches. "I'll let him know you're here! What's your name?"

The woman set her basket on the center table and frowned, "Bulma."

Kagome nodded and quickly disappeared into the bedroom leaving behind a bewildered woman. Kagome immediately shoved at Goku several times and hissed his name, "Goku! Goku! Get up! You have a visitor!" Goku snored on and Kagome finally yanked on his ear with enough force to push a yelp from him.

She released him as he looked at her sleepily and in confusion, "That hurt, Kagome-chan." He yawned lightly as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Bulma is here to see you!" she informed him as she ran to her side of the bedroom and began to look for a pair of shorts and a shirt. She was able to locate a pair of jean shorts that were lightly frayed and she leapt into them. She tore of Goku's shirt from her head and put on a sea foam green t-shirt that fit her snuggly. Running a brush through her hair she pulled it back into a ponytail and was surprised to see Goku still on the bed watching her. "Goku! Get _up_!"

"Why are you putting clothes on?" he inquired, scratching his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes before hissing out, "I will _kill _you."

Goku grinned but slipped into a pair of his usual orange pants before padding out into the rest of the house. Kagome followed behind him and Goku was surprisingly wary when he greeted his longtime friend, "Hey Bulma! Long time no see!" he greeted though he refrained from hugging her.

"Hello Goku!" she greeted in return, her eyes dropping to Kagome. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Goku nodded and ushered Kagome forward, his hand on her lower back, "Right! Bulma this is Kagome – Kagome this is Bulma. She's the one from all the stories I told you."

Kagome offered a quick smile and wave of her hand, "Nice to meet you! Would like some coffee or juice? Maybe water? I'm sure we have tea somewhere too if you want that." She babbled nervously and the older woman nodded her head.

"Coffee, please." Kagome nodded and was gone in an instant leaving Goku with Bulma. The moment she disappeared into the kitchen Bulma rounded on Goku angrily, "How old is that girl?"

Goku scratched his chin as he began to toss around numbers, "Seventeen? Eighteen? I don't really know."

Sky blue hues narrowed, "You don't know?" she growled angrily. "She hardly looks older than Goten! Have you gone off the deep end?"

Goku looked offended when she grumbled, "Kagome so looks older than Goten."

"That is beside the point! This is practically pedophilia!" she informed him.

Goku sighed and looked at Bulma, "What's your point Bulma? Why did you come here? Did Chi-Chi send you?"

Bulma looked affronted when she responded, "Yes she sent me! No one knew how you were! It's been almost a year and no one has seen anything of you! Not even Krillin!"

Goku shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I've been busy."

"I can see that now!" she stated tersely. "Shacking up with some child!"

"Kagome is not a child – she's been through far more than any of the women we know and that includes androids." He stated, his usually non-existent temper beginning to flare.

"Goku!"

"What Bulma? What? What do you want to hear? Hear about how miserable I was when Chi-Chi left with the kids? Talk about how much it affected me? Did you expect me to be here wallowing away in self-pity for an _entire _year?" Goku growled at the woman, eyes beginning to narrow. "I moved on."

"Well Chi-Chi didn't! I came over here to tell you how she wants to try again! She misses you! She loves you!" Bulma exploded. The tray Kagome carried into the room clattered to the ground and glass shattered at her feet. Scalding coffee burned her feet and she yelped in pain, attempting to dodge glass shards as she moved. Goku was there in an instant, flying over the glass and lifting her into his arms, setting her down at the table top.

Bulma watched on as the youthful, almost childish face scrunched as she attempted to hold back tears not from pain but the words she just heard. "I-I'm sorry!" Kagome stuttered her feet throbbing as Goku examined them.

"No glass but they are red." He muttered. He looked up at her and smiled lightly, "No worries! We can get a new set! I'll even let you choose."

Kagome nodded her head and Bulma watched on as Goku ignored her completely and went into the kitchen to get the miko a pan of cool water to dip her feet in. Kagome refused to look in Bulma's direction as Goku sat Kagome into one of kitchen chairs and dipped her feet in the water. He patted her hair back and pressed a tender kiss to Kagome's forehead before returning back to Bulma. The miko still sniffled here and then and it tugged at Goku's heart to see the pain in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to tell Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked after a moment, a thread of heated anger still in her voice.

Goku glanced at Kagome and back at Bulma, "Tell her whatever you want."

.

Goku finished cleaning up the mess Kagome had made and Bulma left. The saiyan took a seat in front of her and inquired, "Want to tell me why you freaked out?"

Kagome frowned and bit her bottom lip quietly, "Will you go back to her? Go back to your wife?"

The male chuckled and shook his head, "No, Kagome. I won't. I love you – I love her too but she isn't here with me right now. Chi-Chi left me because of my constant fighting but fighting is in my blood. If she couldn't handle it once she won't be able to do it again." His eyes were soft when he whispered, "You weren't the only one lost when you came to my door. She gave me a family but you brought me back to life."

Kagome wiped the tears that slipped from her eyes and nodded her head, "Then I believe you."

The smile she gave him was brilliant and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Woot woot! Third installment! YAY! :D Thanks to all that have reviewed and enjoy this series! I know I pushed out another chapter so quickly but I love this pairing! Review!


	4. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ.

**_Pairing_**

_: Goku x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Stupid well. Stupid alien – looking all attractive and well-muscled. She honestly didn't know where she went wrong. _

**Savior  
Chapter Four: Meet the Family **

x . . . . x

She was lying in the grass behind the house, the sun warming her body and wind caressing her skin. Her arms were spread out beside her and her eyes were closed. The pale blue sundress matched the sky filled with moving, fluffy, white clouds and her inky black hair spilled around her like a dark halo. The soft rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that indicated she was alive as she lay there unmoving.

Kagome had been feeling a little out of sorts since Bulma had visited several weeks ago and heatedly informed Goku that Chi-Chi wanted to try things over – try and be a couple again. It made her think of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Was she Kikyo in this scenario? Or was she still Kagome? Forcing herself into a place where she didn't need to be? It hurt to think like that but this pain was a different pain then she was used to. This pain hurt her in the very recesses of her soul because she loved Goku with everything that she had and she had so much love to give.

Granted she missed Inuyasha and she had loved him once as well however she moved on with the held up a kind man that wore his heart on his sleeve. He held nothing back and he cared for her – he said he loved her. Would that be enough though? Would their love be enough? She wanted to cry and scream in frustration however she was beyond that point. Instead she took a deep and steady breath and allowed the sun to warm her dark thoughts. The light rise and fall of footsteps and grass crunching beneath feet allowed Kagome to realize that someone was coming toward her.

She peaked open her eyes a shadow fell across her and she was prepared to yell at Goku to get out of her sunlight however this was not Goku. This male was someone else entirely and she squeaked and scrambled away from the male she had never met. He didn't seem much older than her – in fact he seemed younger and she stood quickly and glared.

"Can I help you?" she queried, crossing her arms across her chest and watching as the short haired male tilted his head to the side and tucked his hands in his pockets. Her heart beat erratically in her chest knowing that Goku wouldn't be home for another ten minutes or so and this male could have been an enemy despite how young he seemed.

His own eyes narrowed though in curiosity and his clucked his tongue, "Older than what Bulma said but not by much. Hmph – you don't look like a fighter. I thought Dad would definitely choose someone more like him after he and mom split."

Cerulean hues widened as she quickly sputtered out, "D-Dad?"

A smile worked onto that boyish face and he saluted her in greeting, "I'm Goten! Goku's youngest and you're Kagome unless my dad is 'shacking up with two young girls'." He winked at her and Kagome couldn't help but smile at him.

"No – you're right. I'm Kagome and it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed in response and Goten's smile widened.

"You going to invite me to sit next to you so we can chat or what?" he asked joyfully and Kagome immediately took a seat and patted the spot in front of her.

"Obviously I am lacking manners here in the light of meeting you. My last run in with a relation of Goku ended in my feet being burnt." She stated good-naturedly.

Goten nodded and rolled his eyes, "Yeah – Bulma returned in rampage mode. Imagine my surprise when she goes on and on about some 'child' that my dad is cozying up with. Of course I had to see for myself!"

"Goku has told me so much about you." Kagome stated quietly. "He goes on and on about how much you take after him and proud he is of you." Her cerulean hues softened and she smiled, "You know – things a father would say."

"It's been a year since I saw him." He admitted quietly though Kagome already knew this. "Mom was so angry that he let her go without a fight that she pretty much didn't want us seeing him. Gohan is such a Mama's boy that he didn't even try and fight her even though he lives on his own now. I'm still under her thumb though so what she says goes."

Kagome immediately grew worried, "Does she know you're here? Will you get in trouble?"

Goten snorted and shook his head as he leaned back in the grass, arms behind his head, "Nah but no worries. I want to see my dad and Mom is just going to have to deal with it."

The miko could only nod as she inquired, "Is that why you're here? To see your father?"

Goten opened a single eye as he gazed at her lazily, "And to meet you of course." He immediately grinned at her and chuckled, "Man – dad scored big when he met you. You sure are a pretty one!"

Kagome flushed and was saved from reprimanding him by the clearing of a throat off to the side. Kagome turned to see Goku back with groceries in his arms and she stood to greet him. Her eyes twinkled excitedly as she practically skipped toward him and pecked his cheek. Goten watched the exchange as he stood and Goku turned to his youngest, voice thick, "Watch how you talk to Kagome, Goten." He half-heartedly scolded as he placed the groceries on the ground and took several quick steps forward.

There was a sheen of moisture on his dark eyes and Goten met his father half way, throwing himself into his father's arms as they hugged. There was silence as each male took comfort in the embrace and after a moment they pulled away and gathered the groceries together. Together the trio walked into the house, Kagome following and watching fondly.

.

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories of a Goten's childhood and Kagome and Goku's relationship and Goten couldn't help but see that the woman was good for his father. He made her blush and she in turn made him laugh and it made the young man happy to see his father so content. Goten stayed the night and the father, son, and female talked well into the morning. Kagome fell asleep on Goku's lap as the duo caught up and when Goten left he hugged his father and left with a warning.

"Mom's pissed. She may drop by unexpectedly so just beware." With a glance at the sleeping woman, his eyes softened, "I like her, Dad. She's awesome. I wish you guys happiness – especially you, Dad. You've done so much for this world and even others. Do you love her?"

Goku looked at Kagome before turning back to his son and a red hue over took his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, "I do, Goten. Everything about her. Even the way she gets angry is something I cherish."

The younger male shook his head, "Geez, dad. You're such a romantic. I gotta to go though – Mom's going to kill me."

Goku smiled at his son and ruffled his short hair, "Be safe, son, and don't be a stranger."

Goten grinned and shook his head, "I won't."

And then he was gone – leaving Goku and his thoughts.

.

His son had been right.

Chi-Chi appeared the very next day with hell hot on her trail.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **BAM. FAMILY TIME. CUTE TIME. GOTEN. :3 LOVE, LOVE, LOVE. I love you guys. Confrontationnnnnn next time.


	5. The ExWife

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ.

**_Pairing_**

_: Goku x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Stupid well. Stupid alien – looking all attractive and well-muscled. She honestly didn't know where she went wrong. _

**Savior  
Chapter Five: The Ex-Wife **

x . . . . x

Chi-Chi always _did _know how to make an entrance.

Considering that the house Kagome and Goku currently lived in was the very same house that Chi-Chi had lived in as well, it came to no surprise that she had a house key. So she knocked and she knocked and finally she just threw the door open after unlocking it. She scowled, knowing that Goku probably was out training if he wasn't answering the door. She looked around curiously taking note that the house was cleaned and dusted and in surprisingly good condition. Frowning she realized it was most likely because of the _girl _Bulma had described to her.

Pursing her lips she peaked around and took note of the few girlish touches her and there that littered the house and peaked into some of the rooms. Everything was immaculate and she scowled. She treaded toward almost forbidden territory – the room that she and Goku once shared and pushed the door open lightly. There was clothing strewn here and there, Goku's and then clothing that was more feminine. The bedding was a mess and she choked on a sob knowing exactly _why _it was a mess.

Trembling she was about to close the door when the oddest sound reached her ears.

She turned toward the bathroom and watched horrified as the door slammed open and Goku stumbled out, steam rolling from the bathroom behind him, a girl wrapped around his body while he held her around his waist, water slicking their forms. They fed at one another, her mouth latched onto his, his hard muscles flexing as he adjusted the small woman in his grip. Chi-Chi watched on completely and utterly enamored and disgusted and entirely too stunned to do much of anything.

A feminine moan pulled her from her hazed thoughts and Goku's voice murmuring the name of a woman that was _not _hers, "_Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." _

Her heart pounded in her chest and tears filled her eyes quickly. In a trembling voice she called out, "S-Stop! Stay away from m-my husband!"

The other occupants in the room paused and tensed. Goku moved his lips from Kagome's neck and turned around, surprised to see Chi-Chi standing there with a hand to her lips. Goku frowned and covered Kagome's body with his while he quietly inquired in confusion, "Chi-Chi?"

"S-Stop!" she whispered again, not looking at him.

Kagome could feel tears in her own eyes beginning to make themselves known as she quickly pushed away from Goku and covered herself in a sheet from the bed while Goku did the same and quietly queried, "Chi-Chi what are you doing in here?"

Dark hues looked up at Goku and to the young woman that hovered at his side, "I – Bulma told me. Bulma told me you were with some girl but I didn't believe it. I had to see for myself and then Goten left yesterday and didn't come home and I knew he had come to see you and I just – I just…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I see Bulma wasn't mistaken." Chi-Chi looked at the young woman and immediately saw the way the girl stiffened and she did not perceive the girl as much of a threat. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked timid and Chi-Chi couldn't believe that Goku was with such a girl. The girl looked up at her and she saw the most amazing cerulean hues staring at her in a face that seemed so much younger than she had anticipated and anger coursed through her quickly. "What are you _thinking_?" she snapped to Goku stomping forward.

Goku immediately knew the confrontation was _not _going to go well, "Now Chi-Chi -"

He didn't get very far seeing as Chi-Chi had soundly slapped him across the face and settled into her old routine of ranting and raving, "Honestly Goku! What is your problem? A girl? A child? Not even a woman? Are - "

Kagome looked up at Goku through a film of shock and looked toward the older woman with shoulder length hair and golden jewelry looking far more sophisticated then herself. Cerulean hues narrowed and the girl that Chi-Chi perceived as weak and not a threat abruptly _became _a threat. Kagome tolerated a lot in life. She went with the blows she was given and always tried to land on her feet. She wasn't meek – she was far from it however she did not see it was her place to enter into affairs concerning Goku and his family.

She loved Goku, yes, but his family was _his_.

That didn't mean she would let his ex-wife slap him.

So she did what she always did when she lost her temper, she yelled right back.

"You need to get out of our bedroom." Kagome growled angrily, cerulean orbs narrowed at the other woman, "If you want to talk we can talk like normal adults _in the living room_."

Chi-Chi glared at the younger woman and hissed, "This was _my _bedroom long before it was yours."

Kagome ignored the barb and stepped forward, "Get out before I make you get out."

Goku chuckled nervously as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome - "

"Now! You are trying my patience!" she snapped.

" – there is no need - "

"Your patience? How dare you, you home wrecking little whore!"

" – for things to get out of hand - "

"There wasn't a home to wreck you stupid, stupid woman!"

" – between the two of you now - "

"Stupid? Who are you calling stupid?"

" is there?"

"You called me a whore!"

With that the woman leapt one another and Goku caught Kagome around the middle and held Chi-Chi at bay with his free hand. With a self-suffering sigh he pushed Chi-Chi from the room and tossed Kagome on the bed.

Chi-Chi starred at the door that was closed in her face in shock and anger. How _dare _he? How _dare _he share their home with some idiotic no mannered child and then force her from the bedroom like some wayward child? She grasped the handle and was surprised to find the door locked and she gaped angrily. With an angry little huff she stalked over to the living room and sat on the couch to wait.

Minutes passed by slowly and it felt as though time had stood still but soon Goku exited the room fully clothed with Kagome trailing subdued however proudly behind him. They took a seat across from one another and Goku began quietly, "Chi-Chi, why are you here?"

Chi-Chi scoffed, "To see you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but said nothing as Goku gave a carefree grin that he honestly wasn't feeling, "I understand that but why?"

The older woman glanced at Kagome and growled, "Does she have to be here? This is private!"

Goku nodded his head at his former wife, "Yes, she does. Kagome is a part of my life now and if you have anything to say it should be said in front of her too."

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and slowly stated, "I miss you."

The miko of another world tilted her head to the side and watched on with almost detached horror as Goku responded with, "I miss you too – you are my family."

Chi-Chi brightened immensely and gestured to Kagome, "So she is just a phase? And we can try again?"

There was silence from all three and after several moments, Goku reached across the table and gripped Chi-Chi's hand, looking directly into her dark orbs. Kagome stiffened at Goku's side abruptly confused at was going on before her. Goku finally shook his head and quietly murmured, "No, Chi-Chi… Kagome is not a phase. Kagome is staying and you and I cannot try again."

Chi-Chi pulled her hand away from Goku so quickly it was almost as if she had burned and tears swam in her eyes, "B-but why? Why can't we? We have a family together!"

The male leaned back and nodded his head, "We do have a family and for that I will always have a special place in my heart for you… but we can't try again. Nothing has changed – I still live to fight and you don't like it."

"And she understands? This _child _understands?" Chi-Chi inquired almost venomously and Goku nodded his head.

"Kagome lost everything – Kagome is a survivor. Kagome _is_ a fighter_._" He glanced toward Kagome at his side. "She understands more than you know."

"She's a girl!"

Kagome shook her head after a moment and took a deep breath before murmuring, "No – I grew up faster than intended. I am first and foremost a woman despite what you see."

Kagome and Chi-Chi made eye contact and in that moment the older woman understood.

The soul reflecting in those crystalline hues was no doubt very, very old.

.

Chi-Chi left with a little less heat then when she came after several hours of trying to understand, tears of frustration, and arguing - her heart not shattered yet a little bruised. She had extended the duo an invitation in the future to a 'family dinner' - opting to be the mature woman she hda grown into - coming to the conclusion that in her marriage Goku had been her best friend and she missed _that _more than anything. After Kagome's reassurances that she would be fine with that Goku accepted and they settled on the tentative date of several months later to allow Chi-Chi some time to get used to the idea of Goku and Kagome.

When she disappeared over the hills surrounding the house Kagome turned to Goku and nuzzled him, not liking how subdued he had been during the meeting, "You okay?"

Goku nodded and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "To be honest that went better than I thought it would have."

Kagome looked up at Goku surprised, "It could have gone _worse_?" she squeaked.

He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her nose to which she went cross eyed at watching. His chuckle turned to full blown laughter as he swept her into his arms, "You have no idea how bad it could gone." Kagome squealed in his arms as he fell back onto the couch, Kagome straddling his waist.

"That was nerve wracking." She told him after running a hand through his untamable hair. "You don't have any more ex-wives coming to knock on our door unexpectedly, right?"

Goku tapped his chin as though thinking, "Not any more _ex-wives _but I do have over protective family and friends – you'll love them."

Kagome hit Goku in the chest playfully and he entangled long, calloused fingers into her ebony hair before resting them at the back of her neck and tugging her forward. She immediately responded and all her thoughts and worries melted away with his hands on her body and his taste on her lips.

She no longer worried about her friends and her family – she just hoped wherever they were that they lived long, happy lives just as she intended to do with the man that opened his heart and home to her.

.

_~Fin~_

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **End~ yeah. I got a review stating Kagome is a home-wrecker. She _really _isn't though. There wasn't a home to wreck. They were DIVORCED. A seconf review stated this would have been better had Kagome been a Saiyan. -_-;; I don't believe in changing Kagome. How would I explain that she is suddenly a saiyan? That makes no sense. Another stated this would have been better if Kagome had been older but that would have ruined the point of the story. An older man x younger woman romance where the odds were very much stacked against them. Whether Kagome is legal is never clarified and I leave that up to your imagination! I hope you all enjoyed just as much as I loved writing! A shout out to both **_Kibasin _**who is like my fave author EVAR and reviewed this story ;3 and **_The KimiKo _**who never failed to review! I appreciate all the support and love in the story! Let me know what you gusy felt about it! :3 ALSO - be on the look out for my new Devil May Cry x Inuyasha crossover! Dante x Kagome! :D


End file.
